


Differences

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sons of the Temple [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé would much prefer to be home, where things make more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

If nothing else drives home that this is not her universe, it is the Zabrak who is currently sparring with Obi-Wan in the open courtyard of the house that both is hers and isn't. It looks so like Varykino, but there are subtle - and not so subtle - differences, wrought by the differences of the Padmé who lives here. And the Jedi she invites to her home, including the burgundy-robed Maul.

Padmé shivers, rubbing her arms as she turns away from the courtyard to find somewhere else to be. She can't see Maul, with his patterned skin, without seeing the funeral pyre of Qui-Gon Jinn. Another Jedi who came to Varykino when he can, and she's not sure how to react to that either.

"We still lost one of our own, taking Naboo back from the Trade Federation, Senator." The quiet voice startles Padmé, and she reaches automatically for a blaster she's not wearing. Her heart thunders in her chest, and it takes her long minutes to calm enough to give the Jedi who'd startled her a weak smile.

"Ambassador Amidala told me." Padmé had shared stories with her other self, of the blockade and retaking, of the years since. Of the beginning of the war, when she'd hidden her marriage to Anakin, and this Padmé had not. "I am sorry for your loss."

Feral shrugs, a small smile crossing his face a moment, softening it in a way that neither of his brothers seemed to manage. "If I listen closely enough to the Force, I can still hear her. I don't feel I've lost Mother."

Padmé doesn't know what else to do but smile again, still trying to regain her composure, though she hopes it doesn't show on the outside. Even if it may be obvious to a Jedi.

"Walk with me?"

Feral tilts his head away from the courtyard Maul and Obi-Wan are sparring from, and after a moment, Padmé nods, falling in next to him as he leads her through the corridors of her own home-not-home. He doesn't speak until they're on one of the balconies that looks out away from the lake. Smaller than the others, but less desirable for that.

"You need only ask, and my brother will spend his down-time elsewhere until we find a way to return you home." Feral leans against the balcony, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath of the air that smells of water and growing things. "We're not trying to make you uncomfortable."

Padmé shrugs, leaning one hip against the railing, looking up at the clouds that drift across a sky as blue as Anakin's eyes. Her Anakin, who she wants very much to see again, rather than remain trapped here with people who are like and unlike those she knows and remembers.

"I am a guest here. I cannot dictate for Ambassador Amidala who is and is not welcome in her home."

"We can find somewhere else for you to stay, if you'd prefer that. It's only that Varykino was close and deemed familiar that you were brought here at first." It feels like Feral is watching her, but when Padmé risks a quick glance, he still has his eyes shut. Something with the Force, perhaps.

Padmé shakes her head. "Not unless the news has leaked that there are now two of me, and even then, I'm certain most would pass if off as someone being gullible and mistaking one of the decoys for Ambassador Amidala."

"You are very stubborn, Senator." Feral is smiling, and opens his eyes to glance at her a moment. "Perhaps another solution."

She frowns at him when he doesn't immediately elaborate, waiting for a long moment before she asks, "What did you have in mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 6 March 2016.
> 
> For the prompt: Someone from canonverse who is not Obi-Wan (because that would be too angsty) ends up in the Sons of the Temple AU and is just…really freaked out to see Maul there. Idk, too grim? I'm just picturing Ahsoka/Anakin giving Maul some major side-eye and refusing to explain themselves.


End file.
